yugiohtwofandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 6
Rikoryu kept having flashbacks at how the duel turned out in the end. Victor screaming and cursing him as he got kidnapped. Rikoryu kept thinking that he should of activated the effect of his face-down card, which would have stopped the terrible attack. "Cheer up Rikoryu!" Said Johnny, "Now we have even more reason to infiltrate the Shadow Army's hideout! We can get Victor!" Rikoryu took in these words and smiled, then nodded. Then all of a sudden, another white hole appeared and a tall man with a light blonde, spiky haircut emerged. He had a red warrior mark on his arm, red marks on his face, black eyes and a cape. "Which one of you is Archie Rhodes?" He asked in a deep voice. "I am." Said Archie. "Ahh, Archie. I know you very well. I challenge you to a duel! If you don't accept, I will kill you!" "Then I have to accept." Said Archie. "DUEL!" They both yelled. "I DRAW!" Said Archie picking up a card, "I'll summon Miracle Walker in attack mode!" A big robot with mechanic legs lands on the field. It has 1400 ATK and 1300 DEF. "And when I summon Miracle Walker, I can Special Summon another Miracle monster from my hand! I'll summon Miracle Flyer!" A big red jet lands on the field, with 1500 ATK and 1000 DEF. "I'll end my turn by placing a card face-down." "I DRAW!" Yelled the Shadow Army man, "I'll place 3 cards face-down to end my turn." "Hm," Said Archie, "I DRAW! My Miracle Walker attacks!" "NOT SO FAST! I'll activate Tragedy Strike! When you attack while I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my hand. You keep your filthy hands away from me with you stupid Miracles, and I'll counterstrike with the opposite! I SUMMON DISASTER BEAST!" A huge beast with long fangs and claws hits his field. It has 1900 ATK and 1300 DEF. "When I play a Disaster monster, I can destroy another monster! I destroy your Miracle Walker!" The beast attacks the walker and smashes it. "BIG MISTAKE! When Miracle Walker is destroyed, I can destroy all EARTH monsters on the field. The beast smashes too. "Now my Miracle Flyer attacks!" "I ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF MY TRAGEDY REBORN! When I have a Disaster monster in my Graveyard and you attack, I can Special Summon it!" The beast comes back. The jet hits it and smashes. Archie's life points drop down to 3600. "I'll end my turn." Said Archie. "I draw! I'll activate my last face-down, Tragedy Attack! If I control 2 or less cards and you control at least 1, I can Special Summon 2 Disaster monsters from my Deck! I'll play 2 more Disaster Beasts!" As if one wasn't enough, 2 more of them beastly terrors come out onto the leader's field. "Now, I'll sacrifice my 3 Disaster Beasts!" The Disaster Beasts were finally gone, but they were absorbed into a black circle. Everything got dark, grey and clouded and the wind started picking up. It was the black core in the sky. "When time gets to it's end, the lord of time will arise from it's ancient slumber to create and destroy! Lend me your immortality! Come forth, Dark Master - Emperor Infinity!" The core grew and became a huge creature. It was dark and big and scary. It had 3500 ATK and 3200 DEF. "It's effect allows me to sacrifice all cards in my hand to destroy all cards you control!" The leader sent his hand to the Graveyard and a huge beam shot from the Dark Master and hit Archie's trap card. Archie was defenceless. "ATTACK!" Another beam shot from the Dark Master. Archie's life points dropped down to 100. Archie had tons of injurys. He fell onto his knees. The leader was laughing. "Why... are you so interested... in me?" Asked Archie. "The answer my friend, lies within my identity." "Huh?" Said Archie. "My name, is, ALEX RHODES! But you might prefer to call me, BROTHER!" Archie gasped and remembered that he had a brother named Alex Rhodes. Who is now, a member of the Shadow Army as he just found out. Archie started crying. Alex ignored him, now laughing an incredible evil laugh, an evil laugh, which will roar on, through the rest, of time. Continued on Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 7